shineeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Replay (Noona Neomu Yeppeo)
thumb|left|500px|Replay (Korean Ver) thumb|500px|left|Replay (Japanese Ver) Korean Lyrics Jonghyun Noona nomu yehpuhsuh Namjadeuri kaman an dwo Heundeulineun geunyuhui mam sashil algo issuh Onew Geunyuhehgeh sarangeun hansoonganee neukkimil poon Mwora haedo naehghen salmi everything ALL Ama geunyuhneun oerin naega boodamseuruhoongabwa (Key: Nal baraboneun noonbichi malhaejoojanha) And I think I'm gonna hate it girl Ggeuchi daga oneun geol (Jonghyun: Gaseumi marhaejoonda nooga mworaedo) ALL Noonan nomu yehpuh (Taemin: Geu geunyuhreul boneun naneun) michyuh (Taemin: Ha hajiman ijehn jichyuh) Replay, replay, replay Choouki nae mameul halkwiu (Taemin: Ah apesuh ijen mameul) gochyuh (Taemin: Da dagaohl ibyuleh nan) Replay, replay, replay Onew Noonan naul MVP booruhoomeh poodeuthaetji Minho Neulshisunjibjoong geunyuhwa hamke itneun nan so cool Jonghyun Jebal I sohneul nohji malja deon naui dajimeun ONew Uhneu soonganbootuh guhjishingeol ara ALL Ama geunyuhneun chukhan nehga byul jaemi obsutna bwa (Key: Nal daehaneun momjishi malhago itjanha) And I think I'm gonna hate it girl Ggechi daga oneun geol (Jonghyun: Gaseumi sorichinda ibyul apehsuh) Nunori nomu yehpuh (Taemin: Geu geunyuhreul boneun naneun) michyuh (Taemin: Ha hajiman ijehn jichyuh) Make up, shake up, break up Choouki nae mameul halkwiuh (Taemin: Ah ahpesuh ijen mameul) gochyuh (Taemin: Da dagaohl ibyulen nan) Make up, shake up, break up ALL Ah ah areumdoon geunyuhneun Ah ah ahjik kkaji noogoowa Jilsihil dwin sarangee mateul bonjuki obneun geh boonmyunghae Ah ah ahshwibgehdo gounyuhnan Ah ah ahjik eorin naehgen Jinshil dwin sarangee maeumeul Badeul soo obneunji ALL Noonan nomu yehpuh (Taemin: Geu geunyuhreul boneun naneun) michyuh (Taemin: Ha hajiman ijehn jichyuh) Replay, replay, replay (Key: I need a replay) Choouki nae mameul halkwiuh (Taemin: Ah ahpesuh ijen mameul) gochyuh (Taemin: Da dagaohl ibyulen nan) Replay, replay, replay ALL (Minho) Noonan nomu yepuh (Taemin: Geu geunyuhreul boneun naneun) michyuh (Taemin: Ha hajiman ijehn jichyuh) Replay, replay, replay Choouki nae mameul halkwiuh (Taemin: Ah apasuh ijen mameul) gochyuh (Taemin: Da dagaohl ibyulen nan) Replay, replay, replay (Minho) Uh keu nyeo wah nahue love Uh I just go crazy 'cuz I I I love you girl Uh mah eumee apah seo gochyuh Yo I wanna hold U girl I I I love you girl ALL Noonan nomu yepuh Noonan yepuh Jilshildwin sarangee maseul bon juki I keep thinkin' 'bout you Noonan nomu yepuh I keep dreamin' 'bout you Noonan yepuh Jinshildwin sarangee maeumeul Japanese Lyrics Minna ga urayamu kanpeki na special lady dare yori mo kitto shiawase to sekai no doko ni mo kawari wa inai yo kimi wa boku ni dake no everything Yasashisugi takaraka osanai kara ka kimi no sono taido ga subete kataru And I think I'm gonna hate it girl, kitto nagaku nai kitdzuiteru kedo muki aenai Nani wo shitemo (boku no kokoro wa) mou (todokanai no ka) Replay Replay Replay, omoide ga zutto (boku no kokoro wo) motto (itametsukeru yo) Replay Replay Replay So you're my MVP, mainichi ga mitasarete atsumatta attention kimi to iru to feel so good mou kono te wo hanasanai sou itta kedo itsu kara darou mou onaji you ni (omowa nainda) Yasashisugi takaraka osanai kara ka sono kuuki kan de subete wakatta And I think I'm gonna hate it girl, kitto nagaku nai demo mata kimi wo sagashiteru Nani wo shitemo (boku no kokoro wa) mou (todokanai no ka) Make up, Shake up, Break up (sou unmei? ga) zutto (boku no kokoro wo) motto (itametsukeru yo) Make up, Shake up, Break up Ah ah ah, kimi wa konna ni Ah ah ah, kirei na no ni hontou no ai wa mada shiranai hazu nanda yo Ah ah ah, boku ga kimi ni Ah ah ah, ataetai kedo hontou no kimochi wa tsutawara nakute Nani wo shitemo (boku no kokoro wa) mou (todokanai no ka) Replay Replay (I need a) Replay (sou unmei? ga) zutto (boku no kokoro wo) motto (itametsukeru yo) Replay Replay Replay Nani wo shitemo (boku no kokoro wa) mou (todokanai no ka) Replay Replay Replay (sou unmei? ga) (I- I- I love you, girl~) zutto (boku no kokoro wo) motto (itametsukeru yo) Replay Replay Replay (I- I- I love you, girl~) Nani wo shitemo (you and me, girl) (I keep thinking 'bout you) You and me, girl (Keep think 'bout you) Hey, girl~ (Key Minho) You don't know what is love, I will give it to you Nani wo shitemo (you and me, girl) (I keep thinking 'bout you) You and me, girl (Keep think 'bout you) Hey, girl~ (Key Minho) You don't know what is love, I will give it to you You drive me crazy~ English Translation Nuna you are so pretty, Boys won’t leave you alone Honestly, I know your shaking feelings To you I know this love is one moment, one feeling But no matter what is said, this is my life’s everything Maybe you are worried about my young age But look into my eyes, what is it telling you? and I think I’m gonna hate it girl if the end comes Your heart will tell you, regardless of what others say Nuna you are so beautiful Looking at you I go crazy But now I am tired replay, replay, replay Memories swipe at my heart It hurts, when will my feelings be fixed The ever drawing day of good bye replay, replay, replay Nuna you are my M.V.P I know your nerves makes you a bit stiff Me with you is so cool Don’t let go of my hand this promise I made to you i know that it became a lie Maybe to you, I am a little too boring, too kind Your body is telling me and I think I’m gonna hate it girl when the end comes My heart is yelling in front of the goodbye Nuna you are so beautiful Looking at you I go crazy But now I am tired Make up, shake up, break up Memories swipe at my heart It hurts, when will my feelings be fixed The ever drawing day of good bye Make up, shake up, break up Ah ah, beautiful you ah ah, I know has yet to find with anyone a sincere love ah ah, Although its such a waste ah ah, I have given to you at such a young age sincere love can you not accept it? Nuna you are so beautiful Looking at you I go crazy But now I am tired replay, replay, replay Memories swipe at my heart It hurts, when will my feelings be fixed The ever drawing day of good bye replay, replay, replay nuna you are so beautiful Looking at you I go crazy Uh, Our love Crazy, But now I am tired Uh I just go crazy ‘cuz Replay, replay, replay I I I love you gurl Memories swipe at my heart Hurts so much my heart Uh, my heart hurts Fix it The ever drawing day of good bye Yo I wanna hold U girl Replay, Replay, Replay I I I love you Nuna you are so beautiful (I keep thinkin ’bout you) Nuna so beautiful (I keep dreaming ’bout you) Have you tasted sincere love? Nuna you are so beautiful (I keep thinkin ’bout you) Nuna so beautiful (I keep dreaming ’bout you) Have you seen sincere love? Category:Korean Version